If I Could Turn Back Time
by camorox
Summary: Based on the Cher song "If I Could Turn Back Time" I suck at summaries so just check it out. Rated K for use of alcohol. Some Spoilers.


This story is based on the Cher song I heard on the radio. I was singing it (yes I was singing although my voice sounds like a wounded animal call) and then I was thinking about Bones (the hundredth episode to be exact) and then I came up with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, any of the characters or this song.

If I Could Turn Back Time

Jeffersonian Institute

It had been a month. One month, two days, and seventeen hours since he had told her he loved her. She forgot how it happened but when he took her home that night they got in a fight and he walked out the door. Now here she was pathetically sitting on the limbo examination table with a half empty tequila bottle and an unidentified skeleton thinking about him. Yes, he had a girlfriend now named Catherine and he had devoted all his time into her. No more Thai at 11 p.m at night, no more Sid's or the diner. He hardly even came around her anymore except when they had a case or paperwork to attend to. He was avoiding her. The last time she saw him was three weeks ago when she was jogging past the diner. That is all she seemed to do lately. Jog, go to her apartment for a change of clothes, drink tequila, and work at the Jeffersonian. She hardly ever ate or slept at night her friend was the tequila bottle or the Founding Fathers bartender who she saw almost everyday of the week. She looked like a mess. Her hair was long, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her clothes and lab jacket hung loosely on her very thin frame. She knew Angela had told him about her position. The only other thing that was wrong with her was she was guilty. The Temperance Brennan that never lies lied. She told the man she loved that she did not want to start a relationship with him. The truth was that was the thing she wanted most in this world. She wanted to wake up to him and tell him she loved him. She just had this nagging fear that he would not be happy with her a few years from now and leave. After all her parents did leave her. Know one wants to stay around her very long. They just leave. In fact Seeley Booth had left her. She was sitting in a museum alone. She turned her head to the left when she thought she heard a click but thought it was the alcohol finally settling in.

The Diner

Here he was sitting across from Catherine. She was pretty, smart, and sweet. She reminded him a little of Bones sometimes. But, he missed her scientific jargon and her beautiful blue eyes he loved to stare into. The problem was Bones did not love him and that killed him inside. He no longer wore the Cocky belt buckle she had given him, the funky socks, or gave Catherine the full blown charm smile he gave Bones. He missed her deeply. Catherine never took the fries off his plate she just ate silently. His phone all of the sudden started vibrating in his pocket. It was a text from Angela. When he opened his phone to see what she had sent it took his breathe away. It was a picture of Bones sitting on a limbo table with a tequila bottle. She was so skinny and her eyes looked dead. Underneath the picture it said she needs help. Angela had told him she looked bad but nothing like this. Why did she look so bad. I thought she didn't do stuff like this.

"Catherine, I have to go. Work needs me."

"Ok." She continued eating as he got up and left.

He went to his SUV not even concerned about Catherine having a ride home but, Bones was more important.

Jeffersonian

When he went through the sliding glass doors he heard music blaring and someone singing. I became louder as he made it towards limbo. He paused at the entrance to Limbo when he saw her. She was using the tequila bottle as a mic staring in the opposite direction. He stopped suddenly when the music started to play and she said the words he had waited a life time to hear even though she was very tipsy.

"This song is dedicated to Seeley Booth. I love you and I wish I could do this." She said pointing to a Limbo box as she began to sing.

"If I could turn back time

It I could find a way

I'd take back all those words that have hurt you

And you'd stay

I don't know why I did the things I did

I don't know why I said the things I said

Pride's like a knife, it can cut deep inside

Words are like weapons, they wound sometimes." She began to jump in circles with her eyes closed.

"I didn't really mean to hurt you

I didn't want to see you go

I know I made you cry

But baby

If I could turn back time, if I could find away

I'd take back all those words that have hurt you

You'd stay if I could reach the stars

I'd give them all to you, then you'd love me, love me

Like you used to do if I could turn back time.

My world was shattered I was torn apart

Like somebody took a knife

And drove it deep in my heart

When you walked out that door

I swore that I didn't care

But I lost everything darling then and there

Too strong to tell you I was sorry

Too proud to tell you I was wrong

I know that I was blind and darling

If I could turn back time, if I could find a way

I'd take back those words that have hurt you

And you'd stay it I could reach the stars

I'd give them all to you then you'd love me, love me

Like you used to do, if I could turn back time

If I could turn back time, if I could turn back time

If I could turn back time, oh baby

I didn't really mean to hurt you

And if I could reach the stars

I'd give them all to you then you'd love me, love me

Like you used to do, if I could turn back time."

As the song died she put her tequila bottle down and let a few tears fall down her face as she turned around. She stopped suddenly when she saw him her cheeks turning pink.

"Booth. What are you doing here."

"I came here to check up on you"

"Why? Where is Catherine?"

"She had some stuff to do so I thought I would swing by."

"Ok. Well I am fine so you can go now."

"Bones shouldn't you be heading home it is almost 10."

"I wanted to get him identified first."

"Ok well you know Bones that song you were singing was not exactly true."

"How so?"

"I still love you, always have, always will and you can turn back time with me now if you want." He took a step forward as tears fell down her skin. He quickly wiped them away and she quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled back.

"I love you Booth. I am just scared. How do I know you will never walk away."

"Bones….if you ever see me walk out a door which will never happen I would always come back." "I never will leave Bones." When he was done talking she kissed him. It was sweet. Gentle. The type of kiss leaving you wanting more and then saying I will kiss you again forever.

When he put his hands around her frame he gasped.

"Bones you are so thin. You need to eat."

"Well take me somewhere to eat then Booth."

With that they walked away from limbo bickering on where to go eat. His hand was on the small of her back as always. They had turned back time. They were now lovers instead of people moving on.


End file.
